


ENDLING [02]

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: 九岁那年，当电车驶入隧道的尖叫掩盖住葛葉第一声带着媚态的呻吟时，他就隐隐约约预感到有什么东西就此被摧毁了。





	ENDLING [02]

!警示：R-18  
人物崩坏/年龄操作/同性恋情节有/路人情节有/色情描写/未成年性描写/精神障碍与心理疾病描写有  
作者价值观不等同于作品价值观，请酌情阅读！

ENDLING（孤种）02

1.  
九岁那年，当电车驶入隧道的尖叫掩盖住葛葉第一声带着媚态的呻吟时，他就隐隐约约预感到有什么东西就此被摧毁了。  
但他的老师们不这么认为，对他们来说，这是当年无心的善良终于开花结果的喜讯，是收养一个黑色素贫瘠的婴儿的先见之明，是幸运，是欢愉。孤儿院坐落在北海道的北斗市，葛葉住在那里的时候还叫上矶町，步行到江差线沿线车站需要四十分钟，屋脊上覆盖的积雪一直到四月份才开始消融，远远看上去像一座城堡，据说是明治时期法国人修建的，站在最高的阁楼的窗台上可以俯视苦修会修道院的中庭，张开双臂的圣母像和台风海难者慰灵碑日夜目睹着人间所多玛——那个不足五张榻榻米大小的房间。  
他一般是伏在地上的，方便比自己高出许多的老师像压死一只昆虫一样压住他，肩膀也总是被扣住，方便老师过于粗大的阳具在体内抽插。老师们在教室里斥责他的顽皮，又在提起他的腰胯时称赞他的温顺，然后警告他：不许向任何人提起今天发生的事，否则会将他从中间撕开，扔到荒芜的雪原中，让熊把他碎尸万段。可“今天”和“昨天”、“明天”又有什么区别吗？撕碎身体的痛苦更甚于撕碎衣服吗？彼时懵懂无知的葛葉在来自生命里绝对权威的恐吓中惶惶不可终日，被泪水沐浴过的双眼比下体涌出的血液更加鲜红，它们开始渐渐习惯从阁楼一角的窗户所窥视的阳光，一如臀间的入口渐渐习惯紫红的凶器，双耳渐渐习惯嘶哑粗重的狗嚎，甚至于大脑皮层渐渐习惯快感。  
这件事最早是葛葉自己发现的，某一天早上，某一个被男人奸淫了一年后的冬日清晨，窗户上已经结了一层冰花，不惧寒冷的雀鸟发出阵阵啼鸣，他坐在厕所隔间的抽水马桶上，至今回想起来，他还是会认为自己当时只是为了取暖，他冰凉到近乎冻结的双手握住了自己滚烫的阴茎，一瞬间小腹大地回春，难以言喻的温暖涌入全身，他笨拙又娴熟的搓弄包皮和凸起的青筋，娴熟是因为老师们的教唆，笨拙是因为第一次自觉的动机。他突然明白了一种快乐，一种苦中作乐，一种乐极生悲，一种喜极而泣，他呜咽着感受人类最原始的冲动，并且主动丢兵弃甲的屈从折服，他用沾满浊液的手抱住自己，记忆仿佛戛然而止了，此时此刻只有温暖，只有快乐。他从图画书里见过卖火柴的小女孩，他什么都理解了，阴茎就是燃烧的火柴，火光就是快感，可惜的是他并没有见过自己的外婆。他不知道自己从何而来又将回到哪里，不知道自己在马桶上坐了多久，不知道从此以后自己会沉溺于性的泥沼里，不知道名为性瘾的幽灵是强奸的斯德哥尔摩，将会缠绕他一生。  
他开始主动承欢，老师们搂抱着他把他摁到勃发的阴茎上，他扭动腰肢，细白的双腿迎合着上下起伏，老师们惊喜的听着他呻吟出声，一直以来紧闭的双唇像是被快感撬开的蚌壳，肥美的蚌肉露出，他们微不足道的罪恶感变成泄了气的皮球，他们产生了一种在歌舞伎町合法招妓的心安理得，于是变本加厉。他们把他当作满脑子只想着如何取悦人的玩具，夜晚的限定狂欢成为二十四小时营业的便利店，如果被撕咬的青紫斑驳那就直接破皮出血好了，如果因幼小而总是在泄欲后发烧那就去享受销魂蚀骨的滚烫内壁好了，如果担心会被发现那就永远不让他出门好了。葛葉还是太小了，他太过年幼，以致于在野兽们放逐欲望时仍保留了人的羞耻。老师们贪图快欲的清爽浪潮，而他必须要承受退潮后残留的垃圾与丑陋礁石。随着年龄的增长他看了越来越多的书，他的知识越是丰富所承受的痛苦就越是鲜明，他对性行为认识的越具体就越是被耻辱折磨。而等他对自己的不洁大彻大悟时已经为时已晚，他无法回头了，命运抛弃了他，性快感又把他捡了回来。  
葛葉痛恨自己的羞耻心，它顽强的超乎想象，即使没日没夜的被践踏，被揉捏，又都像一块海绵一样恢复原样，在他最麻木不仁时刺痛他，在他最狂热时冰冷的拍打他，逼着他清醒，逼着他睁开双眼，逼着他无法对污言秽语充耳不闻。屈辱感在体内发酵好后随着血管的泵动被四肢百骸饮下，这样的悲凉在他站在窗台上时达到顶峰，他看着洁白无瑕的雪原倒映出自己千疮百孔的身体，肛门好像依旧在啜着阳具而微微翕动，精液挥发出伦理的腥臭，他赤身裸体的面对透明玻璃，心里只有死一般的宁静。他的绝望就是身前这扇打不开的窗户，毫无意义又干净明亮。  
后来的后来，不知是出于怜悯还是扭曲的独占欲，院长收养了他，但遗憾的是肉体上的轮奸虽然结束了，精神上的却永远不会，性欲对他的宠爱至死不渝。

2.  
叶给葛葉后背上的伤口抹药，他的肩膀白而窄，肩胛骨瘦削脆弱，这让叶联想到了小时候失手折断的飞蛾翅膀，于是动作变得格外小心。但这份谨慎葛葉并不受用，谁能肯定这不是一时兴起投下的饵料呢？人们总是把温柔当作诱奸的幌子。他不奢求自己的老师不会因为自以为是的“英雄救美”而做作出一副拯救者的姿态自居，所以索性将在那之前的心动统统归咎于太久不和人亲密接触的头昏脑热。  
“好了，”叶把行李箱里的医疗包翻了出来，抽出绷带和纱布，示意葛葉转过身面对他，“可能会有点疼，再忍耐一下。”  
“我真没想到你出来旅游还会带这种东西。”葛葉冲着叶的行李箱呶嘴，“反正最后一个星期了，你精致过头了吧。”  
“以防万一，而且不也派上用场了嘛。”叶把手里的纱布叠好剪成小块，按在消毒过的擦伤上，仔细避开破损的皮肤把医用胶带粘好，“我是那种想在人生最后一刻也要保持完好无损的类型呢。”  
“哦？那我就是破罐子破摔派的。”葛葉被伤口处传来的异物感刺激的呲了一下牙，“反正只剩六天了，我也不会因为这点小伤就得破伤风死掉吧，哈哈。”要是真能这样死掉就好了，葛葉想，称心如意又名正言顺。  
“虽然我没有什么立场来教育你，但还是请你适可而止。”叶撕开创可贴的包装，把它贴在脖颈处过于明显的咬痕上，“我可不希望和一具破破烂烂的尸体躺在一起，还是说葛葉你很期待在报纸上看到‘震惊！性爱自杀旅行的扭曲师生情’这样的标题？”  
“真亏你能说出这样的话！你要是在临死前还想做一场幸福的童话梦那还真是找错了人。”葛葉把创可贴扯掉，“你难道就不好奇我为什么会和那个男人出现在停车场？”  
“你要是想说就请自便。”叶的脸上看不出情绪波动，“我要是多嘴多舌的问你恐怕会被你讨厌吧。”  
你的自知之明也很让人讨厌。葛葉这么想但是没有出声，他浑身都在隐隐作痛但是不可抑制的贪恋叶的手指拂过皮肤的温吞快感，他觉得自己很恶心，明明似乎真的有人开始关心自己，但身体给予的最诚实的反应居然是勃起！我就应该在停车场被人掐死，他恶狠狠的揪掉手背上刚刚结好的痂，“因为我九岁的时候就被人上了。”  
他眼睁睁地看着面前的男人打了一个寒战，原本漠然的眼神发生了质变，粘稠的黑夜挣开角膜倾倒而出，他的嘴巴失去了控制，自顾自的歇斯底里，“是啊！你没听错。我，葛葉，九岁的时候就被孤儿院的老师上了，之后就再也没有停下来过！你想知道为什么吗？是因为我自己停不下来！”  
“抱歉，我不是……”  
“你道什么歉啊！说到底这和你有什么关系吗？你到底在自以为是什么？”  
不，不要再说了，快停下来。  
“你不是说‘我接受’吗？你不是这样说了吗？你要是和他们一样操我一顿我都可以，你为什么要这样对我？你想放长线钓大鱼吗？是吗？”  
你给我闭嘴啊！  
“你当我是娇弱的兔子吗？我这么多年都可以靠着自己活下来，你难道以为我不能靠着自己去死吗？”  
不，不行，现在哭出来就太丢脸了。葛葉拼命眨动眼睛，一股憎恶混杂着酸涩汹涌而来，他已经很多年没有哭过了，伤痕可以替代泪痕，精液可以替代泪液，叶的脸仿佛被套上了一层磨砂玻璃，五官看不真切，但他始终看向自己，没有避开视线。  
葛葉平生第二次那么强烈的憎恨又爱着一样东西，叶的一切都在面目全非除了那个眼神，蓝色的虹膜，黑色的瞳孔，还有某种复杂的化合物，比九岁时的绝望更清澈，笔直地插进自己肮脏又卑微的心脏。这个眼神太过美好让他的内心都在动摇，原本坚定的信念有了裂痕，你为什么要这样看着我呢，你为什么要装作不求索取的温柔待我呢，你为什么要在地狱投下蜘蛛丝呢？他号哭出声了，时断时续的呜咽自己听上去都很刺耳，气管里呛进了唾液，苍白的脸颊因为呼吸不畅染上不自然的红。叶轻轻拍打他的后背，朦胧的温热又从肌肤相贴之处升腾，反胃感纠缠着他的神经，勒令他大梦初醒——多不像话啊，你都说了些什么东西，你对着自己的老师哭成这个样子。  
“别那样看着我，”他嗫嚅着，拍掉了叶正擦拭他脸上水渍的手，转而用几乎要把皮肉擦破的力道抹干眼泪，“谁需要你的同情。”  
“你只是想减轻自己的负罪感而已！”  
这是同情吗？会有如此真挚温柔的同情吗？他看到叶的眼神熄灭了，突然明白自己作践了一种珍贵脆弱的情感，但他已经没有力气去在乎了，于是披上衣服逃也似地摔门而去。

3.  
葛葉来到东京做的第一件事就是换掉自己的手机号，以此断绝和养父的所有联系，他幻想着自己升入高中后获得了自由，可事实是他必须用所拥有地一切去支付自由的代价。  
租房需要押金，之后每月还有六万元的租金，七千元的水电费，学费和学杂费也是不小的负担，打工的收入根本无法应付流水一般的开销。葛葉蜷缩在房间里，盘算着每一个百元硬币的去处，但他这时没有情愿放弃自己，他顽强又茁壮的在城市的缝隙里生长，用手指抚慰自己的欲望，他从不质疑这份难能可贵的自由，最起码在头两个月是如此，直到喝多了的客人扼住他的脖子，沉睡的记忆苏醒。  
他自认为已经不是孩子了，于是奋力反抗，可事实难以撼动，他的身高还没有长到一米七八，他轻薄的任人宰割。第一拳打在眉骨，第二拳打在眼眶，第三拳打在鼻梁，黏糊糊的液体喷薄而出，他分不清是鼻涕还是鼻血，过分突出的犬齿刮破口腔，铁锈般的香味填满喉咙，双腿因为缺氧松懈下来，狭隘逼仄的穴口张开，耳边有拉链摩擦的声响，布料破开的尖叫，历史总是在重演，对吗？葛葉昏沉的灵魂一分为二，一半叫嚣着蛊惑他停止挣扎，另一半疾呼着停下，不要，不要这样，我不要。龟头顶撞腺体，像一条蛞蝓啃食包菜，快感前仆后继又孜孜不倦地冲毁羞愧、难堪和痛苦，理智变成地上粘着的嚼过的口香糖，皱缩着扁下去。你疯了，葛葉，你疯了！他欢愉的自言自语，被强暴后有人会报警，有人会因羞耻绝口不提，有人会和朋友哭诉，有人会隐忍，有人会愤怒，但是没有人会快乐！葛葉回到狭小的公寓间，冲进浴室用滚烫的热水淋浴，高温可以消毒，他拍打着被烫红的皮肤，用毛巾没了命的搓洗，仿佛在搓一个滚满了泥的土豆。他用手指撑开下身的小洞，脓液般的白浊顺着抖动的大腿流下，他终于抑制不住的开始大笑，笑得狰狞，笑到干呕，酸苦的胆汁冲出牙关，随着癫狂一起被冲入下水道，然后他震惊地发现自己不再哭泣。  
若是不想被性欲牵着鼻子走那么就需要收取适当的好处，放在成年人身上叫卖春，放在未成年身上叫援助交际，冠冕堂皇，我去帮助谁而谁又来帮助我，葛葉点着手里的钱胁迫自己装作满意的样子，但其实已经死心了，他逐渐进化成完全体，熟练的把神智在性事中抽丝剥茧。他清楚后面已经软烂了，因为除了不叫出声他什么都肯做，他受得了在淫秽的目光下自慰，他受得了蜡烛的灼烧，他受得了灌肠的容器抽出外翻的穴肉，唯独不发出呻吟。每一次被肏他都会咬住衣袖，床单，下嘴唇，男人的肩膀，他不想听自己叫出来，眼睛可以闭上，呼吸可以屏住，但耳朵是关不上的。快感薄情，怜爱他时叫他喜不自胜，离开时丝毫不拖泥带水，一来二去的反复折磨让他深觉脏污已深入骨髓。  
欲望不放过他而噩梦也一样，三千多个夜晚有三千多样恐惧。他有时会梦见电锯轰鸣旋转着插进他的下体，内脏像下水道的污泥四处飞溅；有时会梦见拖着腐败触手的八爪鱼和自己交合，腥臭的尸液滑进他的嘴里；有时会梦见身首异处的大狗将他扑倒在地，尖利的牙齿咬断喉咙……他惊慌失措地醒来，浑浊的空气堵住每一寸毛孔，漏水的管道滴滴答答的奏起哀乐，他睡不着了，就靠游戏来麻痹自己，一直玩到自己重新涌上困意，昼夜颠倒的再次睡去。  
每当他觉得自己不干净，他就会用一把小小的剪刀在手腕上剪一个V型的伤口，逆着看像地图上的山脉，顺着看像杂草的尾稍，殷红的血汩汩流淌，画出山谷间的河流，画出狗尾草的茎，藏污纳垢的血管会变得亮洁如新，所有被吸收的精子会离开身体。他这么肖想着痴痴地笑，笑自己天真，笑自己不洁，复而鼓起勇气把刀尖对准喉咙，和欲望同归于尽好了，他想，可就是下不了手。  
葛葉是胆小鬼，他怕天怕地，怕光明怕黑暗，怕幽灵怕怪物，怕过去怕未来，自然而然也惧怕孤身一人面对死亡。一个人死去意味着在小小的公寓里发臭烂掉，意味着邻居们细碎地的流言蜚语，意味着小心掩盖的污浊秘密得见天日。  
他不敢往下细想，酝酿了许久在聊天室的面板敲下一段话：  
“你要不要和我一起出门旅游？要是下定了决心就同意吧。”

4.  
葛葉漫无目的的走在马路上，最后在天桥处停下，他利落的翻过栏杆坐在扶手上，双腿悬空着荡来荡去。  
他要是想向叶证明自己不是虚张声势今天就必死不可，证明自己离了他寻死的道路依旧平坦宽阔，他俯视川流不息的车和行人，若是摔下去，他们漂亮的车轮胎和皮鞋底不可避免的会趟过他的脑浆，有人会被吓瘫在地，惊叫声招来警察，他的尸体因为非正常死亡会交给法医解剖，穿着白大褂的医生对着直肠里残留的精液惋惜他的命运，然后随随便便的被扔进焚尸炉，随随便便的扫出一抔混着各种杂质的灰烬，随随便便被埋在不知道哪个公共墓地里，或者更糟，因为没人认领而被丢进垃圾桶。  
这种死法不是正合你意吗？  
春天的尾巴风一如既往的干燥，它带走薄汗勉强留下一丝凉意，葛葉认为自己准备好了，弥留之际的走马灯在眼前回放，好巧不巧的定格在叶投向他的双眼。叶是多好一个人啊，他和蔼，彬彬有礼，学校里所有的学生和老师都该爱他，他该在游戏里多抢几个人头，不该拉着自己陪葬。他忘不掉叶的那个眼神，仿若消逝在城市华光中的萤火虫，在月光下干涸的浅水滩，他犹豫了，暴殄天物，他想，我居然会弃之不顾。  
算了，算了，叶说的有道理，生命中的最后几天为何还跟自己的愿望过不去呢？他翻回天桥，一口气奔跑着原路返回。  
“可恶！可恶！可恶！”他边跑边骂，声音大得路人为之侧目，“你可真行啊，叶！”

5.  
他刷开房门，故意一脚把门踢开，他还没想好怎么和叶道歉，也不想管叶是否会原谅他，就当那是发泄脾气好了，他自我安慰，随即迈进房间，但紧接着他便感到手脚冰凉——  
叶的领带挂在窗帘架上而下巴挂在领带结上，他踩在窗台上，上半身已经探出窗户，满脸迷醉幸福的微笑，嘴角几乎咧到耳垂。  
“主啊！*太阳还存，月亮还在，人要敬畏你，直到万代！”  
他欢快地呼喊着，向前迈出一步，准备径直投入高楼大厦的万丈深渊。

*注：诗篇72:5。


End file.
